Apparatus for automatically applying an insert to a web running a high speed and for correlating each insert to a particular printed page area is known. The most relevant prior art is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,009. After studying the apparatus of the type disclosed in said patent, we have noted several basic deficiencies. The apparatus in said patent was designed for one size card in the direction of web travel and therefore there is no simple adjustability to accomodate different size cards. If there is a jam-up of cards being fed to the suction applicator roll, there is no means for quickly relieving the jam-up in the apparatus disclosed in said patent. Those problems and others are solved by the present invention.